Life's a song
by YuriShi
Summary: each chapter is a different song. seprect stories. mostly fem-yugi with pairings YxYB. I will take requests.
1. The Night the Lights wentout in Georgia

I do not own the song "That's the Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia" by Reba McEntire or Yugioh. This is somewhat of an adaption of the music video. **Is the song**-Is present-_**Is the actions in the past/song**_**b**

Marik sighed. Rishid simply _had _to have this interview with the elderly Mouto. The younger sister of the famed Atem Mouto, who had murdered his sister's fiancé, Akeifa Bakura.  
"Please come in boy." The old woman had gray hair pulled back in to a bun. "How do you like your tea?"  
"Um, with two lumps of sugar and a little milk please, but madam I was told that you had new information on the Bakura shoting. Is that true?"  
"Yes. My brother was a great man, and a better brother, friend, and loyal lover to his own wife, Anzu. Yami- I always called him Yami- had just returned from Candletop, he had been there for two weeks…  
**He was on his way home from Candletop  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
At Web's and have him a drink for he went home to her**_** Yami Mouto walked in to a bar to have a bear and then he would go home to see his wife- Anzu.**_**  
Andy Wo-Lo said hello  
He said "Hi what's new?" **_**Akeifa Bakura sat down across from Yami.  
"Hey Yami…"  
"So whats new in town oh future-brother-in-law." Yami asked Bakura getting up to give him a hug. **_**  
and Wo said "Sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt"  
Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
But your young bride ain't home tonight  
Since you been gone she's been seeing that Amos boy Seth  
**_**"Er Yami, you might want to sit down, cuz the news I have for you isn't the best. I'm your best friend but I have to tell you, after you left, Anzu started to er, 'see' Seto Kaiba." Bakura bit his lip nervously.**_**  
Now he got mad and he saw red **_**Yami froze.**_**  
Andy said boy don't you lose your head  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself **_**"I've been with her too!"**_****

That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hand  
"So, what you mean is that your brother killed him because he slept with his wife."  
"Don't make assumptions!" **  
**_**Yami flipped over the table with a "WHAT!!!!"**_**  
Well Andy got scared and left the bar**_** Bakura stoode and with an "I've got to go" left walking**_**  
Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see  
Andy didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
Brother thought his wife must've left town **_**Yami decided that if Anzu cheated on him she must have left town**_**  
So he went home and finally found the only thing  
Daddy had left him and that was a gun **_**Yami's father had died while in the middle of a disagreement between the two so he only gave Yami a gun in his will.**_**  
He went off to Andy's house  
Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse  
Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make **_**As Yami walked through the woods he saw very small tracks that couldn't be Bakura's, as Bakura had huge feet.**_****

He looked through the screen at the back porch door  
He saw Andy lying on the floor  
In a puddle of blood and he started to shake _**Bakura's door was open and when Yami walked in he saw Bakura bleeding out of his head. Yami's eyes widened and he started to shake.**_****

The Georgia patrol was making their rounds  
So he fired a shot just to flag 'em down _**Yami knew that there was a patrol making rounds so he pointed his gun at the ceiling and fired to get them to come there.**_**  
And the big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said  
"Why'd you do it?" **_**the Sheriff hurried in and grabbed Yami, yanked his gun out of his hand and demanded to know why.**_****

The judge said guilty on a make believe trial  
slapped the sheriff on the back with a smile  
and said supper's waiting at home and i gotta get to it _**Yami stared in shock at the judge as the handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists. Then the judge and sheriff both left for dinner.**_****

That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hands  
"So both the Judge and Sheriff were sleeping with this Anzu chick, who left town when she knew her husband was coming home."  
"That's just what you see on the surface." ****

They hung my brother before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Andy's house and back that night were mine _**Yugi ran through the woods and snuck into Bakura's house**_**  
And his cheatin' wife had never left town **_**Yugi drangin Anzu's dead body out the door.**_**  
And that's one body that'll never be found **_**Yugi walking away from some spot in the desert.**_**  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun **_** Yugi aiming a gun with a silencer on it at Anzu and Bakura.**_****

That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hand

That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hand  
"Wait, YOU killed your sister in law and fiancé?!"  
"I had known that Anzu was cheating but I didn't know about Bakura until that night."  
"So your brother took the blame to protect you?"  
"Yes, we always were close." She smiled. The next day she was arrested, Yami's name was cleared, and the headlines read 'New Evidence in the Bakura shooting'


	2. Picture to burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Picture to burn by Taylor Swift _Yugi doing something/something that has happed_

State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy _A dream of Yugi and Seto with two children and a perfect life_  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me _ Yugi glaring from a doorway at an oblivious Seto who was staring into a mirror._

So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy _"I'm serious Bakura! I have like 20 voicemails from this chick about how I'm going to pay, and I swear that I've seen her car outside my house nearly every day sense we broke up!"  
"Yeah, sure, I believe you Seto, really…" Bakura looked at Marik behind Seto's back and made the crazy sign pointing at Seto._  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You're gay and by the way _"Ohmygosh! Yugi did I hear right? Seto Kaiba broke up with you? Why?" Serenity looked at her friend in concern.  
"He's free now?" Mai and Anzu asked at the same time.  
"Yeah, but he's gay." Yugi took a bite of her sandwich._

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive _Yugi glaring at Seto and some girl in a truck_  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying _Seto was pleading with Yugi who only raised an eyebrow in disbelieve_

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn _Yugi taking a match to a photo album labled SetoxYugi_

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge _Yugi ignored the box of tissues that Serenity offered her and smirked as she planed what to do to Seto for breaking up with her._  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends _Seto saw Yugi and Marik in the mall and then Yugi and Yami in a coffee shop, and Yugi and Bakura coming out of a movie theater. _

And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you  
How sorry you'll be_ Seto stood outside of Yugi's house pleading with her to come out. Akhenamkhanen walked out of the front door with a shotgun in hand.  
"Oh, __now__ you're sorry? Yeah right boy, I doubt it. You broke my baby girl's heart! Come on boy lets go a few rounds!" And he aimed the shotgun at Seto who ran._

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying _Yugi, Isis, Serenity, Mai, Anzu, Rishid, Ryou, Jou, Marik, Yami, and Bakura snuck in to Seto's house while he was on a date. They mixed up all of his drinks and liked his silverware._

And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn _They used his shaving cream to insult him on all mirrors/windows. They also destroyed his neat room throwing it into disorder. All of his clothes found themselves on the floor. All together his house was a mess._

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself _ Seto sighed staring at a picture of him and Yugi. He murmured "Yugi I miss you" In a far off room everyone that had been in Seto's house laughed._  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health _Yugi walked to the front of her house and froze when she saw Bakura and Marik setting up multiple traps. They stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She backed up slowly thinking 'wtf?'_

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying _Seto walked into a karaoke bar and sat down. He was trying to find a way to talk to Yugi without any of her 'bodyguards' around. He looked up at the stage and saw Yugi getting on to it._

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that _"This song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend- here's to you babe." The croud laughed. She took a shot and threw the shot in to a small fire in a large can along with a –cheep- watch. _

"Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn"


	3. Party for Two

Title: Party for Two  
Pairing: MalikfemYugi  
Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me nor does Party for Two by Shania Twain or P!NK.  
Blah- story  
**blah- Shania Twain lyrics sung/said by Shania/Yugi  
**_**blah-Shania Twain lyrics sung/said by guy singer/Malik.**_

I didn't include all of the lyrics simply because I couldn't think of more of a story.

Dedicated to: Koorika

**Whoa!  
Huh! Huh!  
**_**Aww, Baby  
**_

Yugi growled. She had gotten an apartment as a place of her own, but had yet to get any privacy. If someone wasn't inviting themselves over, in a group for a party, it was to do a project or study. It got worse once Malik had been accepted to her University. An idea struck her. It was the perfect way to get her blond Egyptian. She smirked and her deck felt a chill go through it/them. She quickly signed onto AIM, and entered a chat with Malik.**  
**Queen_Heki: **I'm having me a party  
**maniac: _**I don't think I can come**_**  
**Queen_Heki:** Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
**maniac: _**Nah, I think I'll stay at home**_ She smirked and signed out.

The Next day: Yugi walked into the Psychology class she shared with Malik. She walked over to his desk and leaned on it. **  
**"**Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot.**" she smirked at him. **  
**"_**Startin' to sound good.**_" He raised an eyebrow at her. She walked to her seat and the next time they saw each other was at lunch with everyone else around. Yugi sat next to Malik purposely. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. _**  
**_"**I'm gonna put you on the spot.**"**  
**"_**Baby, maybe I should.**_" He replied as he really was starting to like an idea of going to a party that the little Queen was having. The others looked at them questioningly.  
"Psychology question." She provided. She didn't bring it up again at the University. That night she called him. After some pointless small talk she brought it up. _**  
**_"**Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one**" One on one with his little Queen?**  
**"_**Guess I could be there**_" Yugi almost laughed, he was making this so fun!_**  
**_"**Come on and join the fun**" She prodded him. **  
**"Alright, I'll come. When is it?"  
"This Saturday at 6."  
Saturday at 5:30: Malik called Yugi with an important question about the party.  
"Yugi, _**What should I wear?**_"__She could almost see him rifling through his closet for an outfit. _**  
**_"**I'll tell you that it..**." she took a breath. Here it goes she thought.****

"**It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
you and me there**" Malik nearly dropped the phone. He couldn't believe it.

**  
I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you  
**He knocked on the door to her apartment exactly at 6. She opened the door and handed him a pair of mid-calf men's socks. He raised an eyebrow at them. **  
**"**You'll be sexy in your socks**_" _She gave him an innocent look. **  
**"_**We could polish the floors**_" He smirked at her as she lightly blushed. He walked in and closed the door. _**  
**_"**In case that anybody knocks**" She was in a pair of black short-shorts and a P!NK tank top. **  
**"_**Let's lock all the doors**_" she reached around him with both arms and locked the door. He put on the socks and she turned on the music._**  
**_**Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
**_**I'm gonna do with you  
**_**I wanna try something new  
**_**I wanna try it, too  
**_**I tell you that it...  
**They had themselves a very interesting party for two. The next morning she kissed him before he left to change clothes.  
"So, same time next week?" She simply smirked at him****

"_**It doesn't matter**_" He whispered on Monday in her ear at their psychology class. Yami just happened to walk past and narrowed his eyes at Malik's smirk. _**  
**_"**Uh, uh**" she shook her head at the blond lightly bighting her lip to keep from laughing. **  
**"_**What I wear  
**_"**You and me there**" she finished not knowing that Yami had seen most of the conversation.

At Lunch: Yugi stood in line to get some food. Malik already had food and was sitting at their usual table. What he didn't know was that Yami had told Jou, Ootogi, and Honda what he saw. They sat down around him.  
"What the heck did you do to Yugi?" Yami demanded. Malik looked at them confused.  
"Yami saw you two this morning before your Psychology class." Jou told him. Malik snorted and rolled his eyes. Yugi sat down across from Malik.  
"What's up guys?" Malik smirked at Yami.  
"Apparently your yami has been spying on us before Pysch. Wants to know what I did." She turned angrily to the ex-pharaoh. "Yami! What the Hell? Do you not get that I can take care of myself? Besides Malik was trying to make me laughed that's it. Malik you have something on your face." She handed him a napkin before standing up and going to a new table. Malik glanced at the napkin, almost laughing at what it said: **  
I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you  
Yeah, you  
**That Night on AIM: **  
**Queen_Heki: **That was great!  
**maniac: _**Let's do it again!**_

Fin.

Yay! I finished this one! And I got a review! Please, please, please give me suggestions for songs and possible couples. I am very proud of this one because I don't really ship the pairing… I don't hate it just don't really read/write it…Sayonara minna-san!


	4. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

**Song**

_Photos_

_**What happens to the photos.**_

Story (btw all the photos are on a giant screen.)

Background: Yugi and Yami were dating but he(Yami) broke up with her and she(Yugi) started to date Bakura(Yami B)

Story: Bakura smiled down at the petite girl in his arms. He knew he didn't deserve her and yet he was to selfish to let her go.

"Koi, I have to start the show. Don't fret, I'll be done with it soon." Only She, his Imouto, and his Imouto's boyfriend ever saw him like this.

"Aa. We should go." The Band they were in was called The Thieves. The media had labeled each of them. Bakura was the Thief King, Yugi was the Thief Queen, Ryouko (fem. Ryou) was the Thief Princess, and Malik was the Thief Prince.

"Hello Domino! Our first song is dedicated to two people!" Bakura yelled into the mic. "My girl and her ex! Yugi Mouto and Yami Atem!" the rest of the band started to play. "It's called My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend!"

Yami's Prov: I didn't know why Jou had dragged me to this Concert. When the lead singer yelled that the first song was dedicated to his "girl and her ex" I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'Yugi? She's dating him? No not my Yugi, my sweet, innocent Hikari.' Then That Man started to sing. End Yami's Prov.

**When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts, **_A younger Yugi was smiling at the camera with her small fists by her chest while Yami stood by her with an uncertain smile._**  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out, **_**the photo burned**_**  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost **_Yugi wasn't even trying to smile and looked dead. She was leaning up against a wall with her leg's spread out in front of her in a V shape._**  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close **_Yami gripping Mariku's shoulders with a look of desperation on his face (Mariku and Malik are twins and Yugi was/is friends with Mariku)_****

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for ___A school Photo of Yami._**  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more **_Yami had his arm around Yugi but was staring at Anzu._**  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then **_Bakura offering a hand to a crying Yugi._**  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend **_The first photo __**faded into a photo of **__Yugi laughing and leaning onto Bakura who was smirking and had his arms wrapped around Yugi._****

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess) _ Bakura flipping off the camera with a beer bottle in his other hand and a cigarette in his mouth looking pissed off._**  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed) **_**It faded into a photo of **__Bakura laughing at Yugi's surprised face as she stared cross-eyed at the whip cream on her nose._**  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris) **_The photo of after the break up but it was now in the park and you could see tears running down her face._**  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need **_Bakura stood in front of Yugi in the park when it was raining with an umbrella and his hand out to her and she looked up at him confused._****

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for _Yami with wide bloodshot eyes._**  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more **_Yami and Anzu making out with Yugi in the doorway with a cake that said "Happy Anniversary Yami!" on it._**  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then **_Bakura help a crying Yugi._**  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend **_ Bakura had Yugi up against a wall making out and Yami was coming around the corner with Anzu and the rest of his friends. Everyone except Anzu looked worried._****

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching _flashes of Bakura with different girls before stopping on a photo of Yugi.__**  
**_**If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend **_Bakura and Yugi setting up a prank with matching evil grins._**  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me **_Yami smiling at Yugi __**fades to **__Bakura and Yugi laughing so hard they have to lean on each other._****

When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less _Most of the Photo is Yugi in a black dress with Bakura proposing in opposite corners are a photo of Yami and a photo of Anzu._**  
He's someone that I would hate to be **_Yami asking Mariku about Yugi while in the background Bakura looks at him in pity_**  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory. **_Yugi and Bakura dancing and simply staring at each other._****

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for _Yami with cuts and tear streaks on his face_**  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more **_Yami walking past Yugi without acknowledging her, her eyes were wide with surprise._**  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then **_Yami standing next to Yugi in front of the sea._**  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend **_Yami's school photo __**burning**_****

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching _flashes of Bakura with different girls before stopping on a photo of Yugi._**  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend **_Bakura and Yugi going on different rides at an amusement park  
_**If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see **_Yami walking away from a crying Yugi_**  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me **_Yami smiling at Yugi __**fades to **__Bakura and Yugi walking in the park with their backs towards the camera._

Yami gapped at the band. He couldn't understand what had happened. Bakura walked over to Yugi and soundly kissed her.


	5. Mad World

I own neither the song nor Yugioh. This is dedicated to an old friend of mine that I recently found out died in a car crash. I feel horrible that I lost touch with her. I'm sorry that this is mostly just the lyrics but I wanted to show that the feelings of those left behind are hard to understand for others. Please go listen to the song. It's called Mad World and is by Gary Jules.

Yugi walked up to the stage of the karaoke bar.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend who died…" He swallowed his tears and started to sing.

"**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad world  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad World  
Enlarging your world  
Mad World."**

There were no dry eyes in the bar. Yugi walked home.


End file.
